Myagir
by Lunyria
Summary: Une fille, seule et amnésique dans une forêt: le monde sorcier la connaît et la reconduit chez elle, a Poudlard. Quel est le secret qui entoure Athéna? son amitié avec l'élu? et le mystérieux tatouage sur son avant bras? "j'avais trahis mes amis?"
1. Petit prologue

**Me revoila, pour une nouvelle histoire. Ça fait un moment que je bosse sur celle-la, de temps en temps l'inspiration me vient et j'écris. Enfin je me suis décidée a la publier, pour voir si elle plait. D'ailleurs, ça reste une fanfic, inspirée du monde « merveilleux » de . sans oublier que plein d'autres fanfics ont inspiré celle-ci, sauf que d'elle je ne me souviens pas (zut alors !)**

**Bref, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf Athéna), le monde non plus (et encore moins le superbe château magique de Poudlard snif, je l'adores ce château).**

**Je crois que c'est tout, je vous laisse un petit resumé en guise de prologue (pourquoi les cases résumé sont elles tellement petites !)**

_Résumé (très bref)_

Athéna est la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. Pourquoi ? C'est une de nombreuses questions dont la réponse lui échappe depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée amnésique dans une forêt anglaise. L'autre c'est ce que signifiait son tatouage super moche sur le bras droit. Ah, j'oublias presque le plus gros problème, c'est qu'elle fait de la magie, une magie que personne ne lui a enseigné et surtout : une magie qui échappe totalement a son contrôle.

La quête de réponse mènera notre jeune héroïne droit dans l'antre du méchante, de l'homme qu'elle combat aux côtés de Harry depuis ces 11 ans : le fameux « celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ». « Quel prénom ridicule vraiment ! » Mais en chemin d'autres vérités se dévoilent, vérités sur l'origine même de son existence. Et pour compliquer encore plus la vie de la pauvre Athéna : l'amour guette au détour d'un couloir dans le château, mais veut-elle de cet amour ? Heureusement que des amis sont là, a moins qu'ils ne soient plus ses amis ?

**Tada… un peu mieux que le résumé d'origine ? En tout cas j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, l'inventer fut très drôle en tout cas !**


	2. Ombrage

**Je serais brève promis! Je rappele jsute à mes chers lecteurs que J.K. Rowling est source d'inspiration de cette fanfic, de pair avec de nombreux autres auteurs de fanfics (dont je ne me souviens même pas du nom d'auteur... qu'elle horreur Alzheimer avant même que je n'ai fini le bac!) Bref, sinon je reste "touriste de la plume" et ne publierais jamais ceci: pas de risque de plagia flagrant donc! **

**Au fait, pardonnez mon orthographe ok, je me suis relue mais... bon bref fermez les yeux sur les fautes passagères ok? Voila, je vous laisse a l'histoire, amusez vous bien!**

**Ombrage , **ou comment rater un accueil sympathique :

La pénombre commençait à tomber lorsque le magicobus déposa Athéna à l'entrée de pré-au-Lard. La jeune femme remercia le chauffeur et Stan et, malgré les réticences de ceux-ci à la laisser seule dans le village à la tombé de la nuit, elle se retourna résolument et partit vers le château. Le magicobus lui se volatilisa de nouveau.

**PV Athéna :**

Le froid était glacial et la pluie tombait en grosses goutes sur moi, mais je ne les craignais pas vraiment. Après tout j'avais l'esprit bien trop occupé pour le sentir. Il fallait encore que je trouve une bonne excuse pour mon absence à la rentrée. Allez expliquez à quelqu'un que vous ne saviez absolument pas ce que vous aviez fait pendant quatre mois… Je risquais bien de terminer dans un asile au lieu d'une salle de classe !

J'avais beau eu me casser la tête pendant tout le voyage dans le magicobus, rien ne venait… et Poudlard commençait à apparaître devant moi. Le spectacle du château avec le lac en premier plan et ce à la tombée de la nuit restait magnifique. Le voir ainsi fit déferler une vague de souvenirs en moi…et ainsi me revinrent mes souvenirs de la première fois que j'étais arrivée à Poudlard. Si ça continuait de cette façon j'allais finir par me souvenir du nom de mes profs avant de me retrouver devant eux !…ça serait pas mal franchement.

Seules les lumières de la grande salle brillaient, « La salle du diner, centrale dans le château », me souffla ma mémoire Tout le monde devait s'y trouver en ce moment. Génial ! Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme moment pour arriver ! songeais je en reprenant mon chemin : vu que j'allais faire une entrée remarquée, autant que je la fasse vraiment ostensiblement après tout.

Je repris mon chemin en pataugeant dans la boue qui composait le parc à cette période de l'année. Le froid commençait à traverser mes vêtements…ou c'était peut-être la peur qui me congelait ? Ridicule, affronter l'école était moins effrayant que ne pas savoir pourquoi on a les affronter. Néanmoins je pressais le pas, mourir parce que l'on a fini trempé par la pluie, qui avait traversé ma veste entre temps-c'était idiot.

Et finalement la porte du parc de l'école apparut devant moi, majestueuse et vaguement familière. Je tendais la main vers la poignée attendant une quelconque résistance. Je sais pas moi un choc électrique, un mur invisible, une brulure…mais rien n'arriva et la porte s'ouvrit en grand quand ma main appuya doucement sur la poignée. Alors je traversais et continuais mon chemin du combattant vers l'école. Seul un vrombissement retentit quand la barrière se referma derrière moi.

Je m'arrêtais devant la grande porte en bois à deux battants de l'école. Subitement je me rappelais que j'avais failli oublier un détail : Le tatouage horriblement laid sur mon avant-bras droit. J'ignorais pourquoi mais une petite voix me soufflait qu'il ne fallait pas que les sorciers de l'école voient la marque en forme de serpent avec la gueule ouverte que je portais sur mon bras. D'un autre côté, vu à quel point elle était hideuse je comprenais la petite voix. Du coup je fixais mon regard sur mon bras en m'imaginant que la marque en forme de serpent disparaissait. Lentement le dessin se fit moins précis avant de se volatiliser. Je ricanais intérieurement en réalisant que j'allais dans une école de magie et que la seule prouesse magique que je savais faire s'était faire s'évanouir un tatouage sur mon avant-bras. Belle prouesse Miss Rider ! Enfin relativisons je savais faire apparaître et disparaitre certains traits de mon visage et ce tatouage à volonté ! Un vrai talent…songeais-je piteusement. Enfin j'avais raison de me féliciter… au début je ne faisais disparaître quelque chose que durant un période de temps très courte et j'avais amélioré mon temps petit à petit. Si je ne me trompais pas je pouvais tenir indéfiniment maintenant….

Je tus mon babillage interne. Quand il faut y aller il faut y aller ! ...et puis, j'en avais assez de me faire tremper par la pluie !

Rassemblant mon courage je soufflais un coup…et frappais à la grande porte à battants de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

**PV general : **

Au même moment dans la grande salle ou tout le monde déjeunait, Severus Rogue, que ses élèves avaient rebaptisés « l'apollon » en honneur à sa nouvelle apparence plus que magnifique…et bien, Severus Rogue sentit le champ de protection de l'école se briser, et se reformer direct ensuite.

Constatant la détresse de son collègue, Albus Dumbledore ne manqua pas de le questionner :

-Severus ? murmura t'il de sa voix douce

-Quelqu'un vient de faire plier les écrans de protection.

-Comment-ça, s'exclama McGonagall , c'est impossible… !

-Je ne sais pas moi !, protesta le maître de potions, je sais juste que quelqu'un vient.

Il n'hésita même plus et se leva pour se précipiter vers les grandes portes sous le regard médusé des élèves, en particulier d'un quatuor bien connu.

En voyant Ombrage interroger Dumbledore et Mcgonagall qui se levaient aussi, Harry n'hésita pas une seule seconde :

-Ron, Hermione, faut qu'on les suive il s'est surement passé quelque chose.

-Harry !, Hermione avait son ton de préfète, Tu sais bien que s'est ridicule ! Qui plus est, si Ombrage nous surprend on est fichus. Tu as déjà assez d'ennui comme ça avec elle non ?

Ron se contenta de grimacer au souvenir de la dernière confrontation entre Harry et le crapaud au sujet de Vous-savez-qui.

-C'est pas faux, soutint Ginny.

-Mais ça pourrait être des Mangemorts ou peut-être même Athéna qui reviendrait !, Harry sentit son cœur faillir à la mention de ce nom.

Hermione, Ginny et Ron le dévisagèrent piteusement.

-Harry, commença Hermione, tu ne crois pas que si personne n'a retrouvé Athéna alors ça veut dire qu'elle ne reviendra plus. Ça fait quatre mois…

-Non, Harry devenait furax, j'y crois pas ça. Elle a réussi à me sauver … elle s'en est sortie…

Le sorcier baissa les yeux et retenant ses larmes. Il savait bien avoir des espoirs de fou. Qui pouvait après tout survivre à la colère de Voldemort ?

-N'empêche que je veux savoir, murmura t'il au bout de quelque instants alors qu'il se levait.

-Harry !, trois personnes s'était exclamés avant de se ruer derrière leur ami.

Laisser Harry partir seul à la poursuite de Dumbledore, Ombrage et McGonagall était juste trop dangereux. Autant se faire prendre à quatre dans ce cas.

Les quatre amis firent semblant de remonter à la bibliothèque pour aller y faire leurs devoirs. Ils s'arrêtèrent cependant en haut des grands escaliers à l'entrée pour pouvoir observer ce qui se passait en bas.

Rogue, Dumbledore, McGonagall et Ombrage s'étaient figés devant la grande porte et se disputait pour savoir s'il fallait ouvrir les portes ou non. Enfin, Rogue le directeur et McGonagall estimait que oui, mais la grande inquisitrice soutenait que le ministère n'approuverait pas que…blablabla…

Soudain un coup discret sur la porte retentit dans le hall qui s'était entre temps remplis de tous les élèves et les profs. Rogue et Dumbledore qui se précipitent hors de la grande salle: ça n'arrivait pas vraiment tout les jours! Le silence se fit et les tambourinements reprirent cette fois plus empressés. Bien sur raison se fit et la grande porte du château s'ouvrit.

Une personne encapuchonnée se précipita en arrière en voyant les battants se tourner vers elle. Le silence perdura dans le hall et les quatre amis durent se pencher totalement en avant pour pouvoir suivre le cours des choses. Ils furent forcés cependant d'admettre que la scène avait quelque chose de spécial.

La personne cachée sous la cape trempée et couverte de terre resta silencieusement coincée sur le seuil. La pluie qui tombait derrière elle donnait un air mystérieux et menaçant à l'ensemble. Finalement, lentement elle s'avança de quelque pas avant de se figer brutalement et de reculer de nouveau sous la menace que formait la baguette d'Ombrage brandie sur elle.

**PV Athéna :**

Et merde… je sais c'est un gros mot ! Mais rien ne qualifiait mieux la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais : la merde totale et jusqu'au cou.

Franchement je ne savais plus ou me mettre. Cette entrée fracassante n'avait vraiment pas échouée. Toute l'école semblait s'être attroupée dans le hall. Je me sentis cependant quelque peu soulagée de reconnaitre certains visages : McGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid... Les souvenirs me revenaient lentement et apparemment voir les gens remettait les pendules de mon cerveau à l'heure.

Pourtant là j'avais un plus gros problème que l'état de ma mémoire. Une femme à l'apparence horrible, toute rose mais avec une tête de crapaud, dont je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir, avait sa baguette pointée sur mon front… pas super comme accueil, elle avait peut-être besoin d'un guide « comment accueillir gentiment quelqu'un » ?

-Au nom du ministre de la magie et en tant que grande inquisitrice de Poudlard j'exige que vous annonciez qui vous êtes !, s'exclama t'elle d'un voix grincante.

Hein ? Quel ministre et quelle inquisitrice ? Non de dieu, je me souvenais plus !… en fait finalement mon cerveau était le plus gros problème, ensuite la femme en rose!

-Dolores !, je vous en prie, intervint Dumbledore à mon grand bonheur, veuillez baisser votre baguette. Il ne me semble pas que l'école soit en danger. Laissons notre invité entrer tranquillement.

La petite sorcière au visage de crapaud recula sans cependant baisser sa baguette. Je respirais…un peu.

-Qui êtes vous ? s'exclama t'elle de sa voix nasillarde, allez enlevez votre capuche !

Elle avait une vrai voix de crapaud fluette, horrible quoi. Mais faute de mieux, et surtout à cause de sa baguette, je me pliais à ses volontés et retirais ma capuche révélant ainsi mon visage…trempé. J'étais ridicule, et devais avoir l'air d'un chaton à demi-noyé.

-Athéna ! L'exclamation provint du haut des escaliers

Instinctivement mes yeux s'envolèrent vers l'origine du bruit alors que je reculais d'un pas. Et là je les vis tout les quatre arriver vers moi en courant et bousculant tout le monde sur leur passage. Eux je les reconnaissais…

Harry, Ron, Ginny et bien sur Hermione se jetèrent sur moi manquant de m'envoyer m'écraser galamment sur les fesses. Je les embrassais tous en même temps, sous l'œil effarouché de la grenouille rose et en luttant contre mes larmes. Derrière eux les jumeaux Weasley arrivèrent a la rescousse. Finalement Hermione céda et pleura pour nous deux.

Un truc idiot : je me sentis soudain beaucoup mieux, rien que le fait d'avoir mes amis autour de moi. Certes je me souvenais pas pourquoi et comment nous étions amis…mais c'était mes amis et ils m'avaient manqués.

-Mon dieu on a cru que tu étais morte !, me dit Harry en la me relâchant ne laissant plus que les bras d'Hermione en larmes accrochés à moi.

-Qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ?, et où étais tu ? Les aurors t'on cherché partout tu sais !

-Je…

Envahie par un flot de question de la part de mes amis mais aussi des autres élèves de Gryffondor qui venait m'embrasser bien que je ne sache plus exactement les reconnaître tous, enfin je me sentais un peu perdue.

-Jeunes gens !, tonna soudain la voix de Dumbledore. Le silence revint et tous se tournèrent vers le directeur, Je crois que Miss Rider a beaucoup de choses à nous expliquer à tous. Cependant, l'assaillir ainsi de questions ne vas pas lui faciliter les choses. En premier, assurons nous qu'elle soit au chaud et non trempée par la pluie et après viendront les questions. Vous allez donc tous regagner la grande salle et finir de diner et…

-Hors de question ! s'exclama Ombrage, j'exige que vous me disiez d'où vous venez, continua t'elle en se tournant vers moi la baguette toujours pointée sur mon front, Les mesures du ministère sont très claires. Vous répondez d'abord et je jugerais si vous êtes digne de confiance, continua t'elle à mon intention alors que la baguette se rapprochait dangereusement.

-Dolores, ne soyez pas ridicule. Mlle Rider est trempée, elle va attraper la grippe de cette façon, s'interposa McGonagall.

-silence !, Ombrage avait hurlé, je suis la grande inquisitrice Minerva, ne l'oubliez pas. Maintenant écartez vous de cette demoiselle, ordonna t'elle à Ron, Harry, Ginny et Hermione.

Faute de mieux, et sous la puissante influence de la baguette, Harry, Ron et la sœur de ce dernier se replacèrent dans les rangs d'élèves. Hermione, à mon grand bonheur, sa plaça juste à côté de moi me retenant le bras comme pour m'empêcher de m'envoler.

-Qui êtes-vous ?, continua le crapaud rose bonbon en pointant sa baguette, qui allait finir encastrée dans mon front à ce rythme.

-Je…Athéna Rider madame, répondit je avec ma voix la plus calme possible. J'eu l'impression de piailler comme un oisillon pourtant.

-Et dites moi Mlle Rider pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venue directement a la rentrée ?

-Euh…,

Merde merde merde…c'était quoi déjà mon excuse ?

-Dolores, elle est trempée, intervint de nouveau McGonagall et s'approchant de moi.

-Minerva ne me dérangez pas dans mon travail !, fut la réponse de l'envoyée du Ministère, et vous Mlle ne vous moquez pas de moi. Allez répondez !

-Je…je ne sais pas madame, marmonnais-je en baissant les yeux.

-Quoi ? « Vous ne savez pas » ? Ne soyez pas ridicule…vous savez bien ce que vous avez fait ces derniers mois pour avoir raté la rentrée ? Dites le moi !

-Je ne sais vraiment pas, je suis désolée, répondis je en retenant de ridicules tremblements.

-Ne soyez pas si ridicule, hurla Ombrage tandis que sa voix grimpait dans les aigus. Sachez que je peux vous faire enfermer par le Ministre si je le souhaite. Alors dites moi d'où vous venez, exigea t'elle en gigotant avec sa baguette.

Ah ça je pouvais répondre : -de Londres.

-Et que faisiez-vous à Londres ?

-Je…euh…j'arrivais en train de Cambridge, répondit je en me retenant de claquer des dents.

Commençait à avoir froid moi...

-Je suis venue jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard avec le magicobus, continuais je pour calmer la sorcière rose.

-Vous venez donc de Cambridge, poursuivit Ombrage en pointant sa baguette sur la jeune fille.

-De la forêt autour d'un petit village proche de Cambridge… ça s'appelle Irpstitt.

J'esquissais un petit sourire piteux à la mention de la forêt.

-Et pourquoi étiez-vous dans une forêt au juste Mlle ?, persista Ombrage malgré tout. Vous avez rallié les mangemorts ou quoi ?

Je retins un frisson. Je ne savais pas ce qu'était un Mangemort mais ça n'avait pas l'air gentil gentil.

-Dolores ne soyez pas aussi ridicule, intervint Dumbledore.

-Je me fiche de votre avis, le ministère a exigé que personne ne rentre dans cette école sans avoir été interrogé. Alors Mlle ?

-Je vous jure que je ne travaille pas avec Voldemort, m'exclamais je et reculant devant la baguette qui se rapprochait dangereusement.

Bien que je ne sache pas d'où je sortais ça…

Ombrage s'était crispé à la mention du nom.

-Mais que faisiez vous dans une forêt sinon ? Allez, hurla t'elle en grimpant de nouveau dans les aigus, avouez la vérité.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis je tout en reculant toujours, je….je ne me souviens pas, finis je quand j'arrivais presque sous la pluie

Ombrage resta bouche bée.

-Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?…mais enfin. C'est absurde.

-Non, je ne me souviens pas….je….

-Bon, ça suffit, s'interposa finalement Dumbledore malgré l'air courroucé d'Ombrage. Il semble évident que cette damoiselle ne menace pas l'école et le ministre devra bien l'admettre. Les préfets, ramenez tous les élèves dans la grande salle pour que tout le monde finisse son repas. Dolores vous allez m'accompagner dans mon bureau ainsi que Severus, Minerva et Miss Rider. Mr Potter vous et vos amis retrouverez Miss Rider plus tard dans votre salle commune, termina t'il finalement a l'intention d'Harry qui trainait en arrière.

Sur ces mots Dumbledore me pris gentiment par les épaules et me poussa vers McGonagall, sous le regard colérique d'Ombrage.

**hehe, la suite c'est derrière le clic!**


	3. Véritées

**Ou la! , je viens de corriger une faute dans le titre de ce chapitre, doit y avoir plein de fautes que j'ai encore oublié dsl pour ça! ah avant que vous ne lisiez, n'oubliez pas que ceci est une fanfic, et donc que tous les merites revont a J.K. Rwoling et aux autres auteurs de fanfics qui m'ont surement inpiré a travers mon inconscience si naïve... tralallala. Ok je me tais, bonne lecture!**

**Véritées, **ou quand le chocolat chaud se mêle à l'histoire :

**PV Athéna :**

McGonagall m'entraina avec elle dans le château suivie par un sorcier que je ne connaissais pas, même si son nom (Severus) et visage me rappelaient quelqu'un, et Dumbledore qui encaissaient les remontrances et menaces du crapaud répondant au nom d'Ombrage. Ma visite du château se termina dans une pièce que je reconnus : le bureau de Dumbledore.

La directrice de la maison de Gryffondor me fit m'installer dans un fauteuil devant le grand bureau directorial. Dumbledore pénétra derrière nous dans le bureau et Ombrage et le sorcier, toujours en désaccord le suivaient sur les talons. Je me ratatinais instinctivement dans le fauteuil lorsque le directeur prit place derrière le bureau et me dévisagea gentiment derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Lorsque son regard croisa le mien l'espèce de tatouage en forme de serpent au visage humain que j'avais sur le bras droit se remit soudain à bruler avec insistance. Une horrible envie de sauter à la gorge du vieux sorcier en face de moi me saisit soudain. Je me fis frémir d'horreur : Je devenais folle ou quoi ? Tuer le vieux comme ça alors que je ne savais même pas ce qu'il m'avait fait ? Je retins mes envies meurtrières bien évidemment et me remis à frotter le tatouage brulant. Je réalisais cependant que j'avais eu une bonne idée en camouflant la marque affreuse : bien que j'ignore pourquoi je sentais qu'il ne fallait mieux pas que les sorciers la voient…

-Un chocolat chaud ? me demanda-t-il soudain Dumbledore avec un grand sourire en faisant apparaître plusieurs tasses fumantes en un coup de baguette, et me tirant ainsi de me rêverie.

Je pris poliment une tasse en le remerciant dans un murmure. J'avais toujours la maudite impression qu'une partie de moi n'appréciait pas ce personnage…mais pourquoi ?

-Severus, Dolores, continua le directeur en faisant voler les tasses vers les interpellés.

-Non merci Albus, marmonna le crapaud, je ne bois de telles boissons pleines de sucres qui font grossir !

Je me retins de pouffer en entendant cela. Elle faisait un régime ! Il n'avait pas l'air d'être très efficace ! Je failli encore plus éclater de rire en voyant le clin d'œil que me fit Dumbledore à la remarque de Dolorès.

-Dommage, j'aime beaucoup boire du chocolat avant d'aller dormir. Cela me met de bonne humeur et m'aide a bien me réchauffer, après un long voyage ou lorsque je suis épuisé. D'ailleurs je suis persuadé que pour se lever de bonne humeur le matin il suffit de boire un bon chocolat chaud avant d'aller se coucher…

-Oui Oui, Mr. Le directeur. Je ne doute pas de votre avis mais en tant que grande inquisitrice je tiens plutôt à entendre les explications de cette élève là tout de suite !

-Doucement Dolorès, laissons d'abord à Mlle. Rider la chance de se réchauffer. Les explications viendront.

-Dumbledore, chaque minute qu'elle passe ici peut être un danger pour l'école.

-Je ne suis pas un danger Madame, je vous assure, répondis je en me tournant vers la sorcière en rose et prenant ainsi de court Dumbledore qui allait répondre.

-Mais dites-moi alors d'où vous venez.

-ben…de la forêt à côté D'Irpstitt. Je ne sais pas ou c'est : je n'avais pas de boussole, répondis je avec un sourire en haussant les épaules.

-Oui oui, je sais mais que faisiez-vous dans cette forêt !

-Je…je ne vous ai pas menti, je ne sais vraiment pas, murmurais-je en luttant contre des larmes de rage.

C'était totalement ridicule et inutile mais devant l'absurde de ma situation je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. La marque sur mon avant bras profita de cet instant de faiblesse pour se remettre à brûler.

-Oh, et cessez de me raconter vos salades ! hurla le crapaud alors que sa voix grimpait dans les aigus, Perdre ses souvenirs et puis quoi encore ? Cela n'existe pas !

-Vous avez entendu parler d'amnésie professeur ?, intervint a ce moment le sorcier du nom de Severus dans une voix doucereuse.

Je me tournais vers lui et remarquais à ce moment à quel point il était jeune et séduisant. Ses cheveux noirs jais mi-longs tombaient en mèches autour de son visage aux traits prononcés et ses yeux d'acier tranchaient sur sa peau bronzée. Pour le reste je me retins de reluquer sa musculature qui se dessinait sur son torse large sous sa robe de sorcier.

-Mais il serait possible que Miss Rider ai perdu sa mémoire sous l'effet d'un traumatisme ou d'une chute violente sur la tête, répondit le sorcier à une remarque d'Ombrage me ramenant ainsi vers la conversation.

-Athéna ? De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ?, me demanda Dumbledore de sa voix douce.

-Euh...de choses en vrac.

-Des images ou de scènes au hasard plutôt ?, questionna le dénommé Severus en me souriant gentiment.

-Non des images plutôt…genre, voir les gens me rappelle leurs nom parfois ou bien des odeurs me ramènent des souvenirs, poursuivis je sous le regard curieux et concerné des adultes autour de moi.

-Professeur Rogue je ne vois pas en quoi ceci peut-être utile !, intervint le crapaud.

Rogue ? relevais je uniquement de ce qui se dit ensuite. Le nouveau c'était Rogue ? Le prof de potion horrible, directeur de Serpentard ? Lui il n'avait pas quitté ma mémoire…La curiosité me démangea de lui demander ce qu'il avait fait de son apparence, mais je me retins bien évidemment !

-Bon, je pense qu'il serait plus utile à Mlle. Rider de nous raconter ce qui lui est arrivé depuis Irsptitt, sourit Dumbledore coupant ainsi la dispute entre Rogue (nouvelle version) et Ombrage.

Je resserrais mes doigts autour de la tasse de chocolat pour les réchauffer encore et je répondis à la requête du directeur racontant ainsi mon périple en bus depuis Irpstitt jusqu'à Londres ou je croisais une nuit le magicobus. Puis racontais comment Stan m'avait reconnu et me demanda ce que je faisais aussi loin de Poudlard. Le plus dur fut d'expliquer aux professeurs que la mention de Poudlard avait réussie à rappeler mes souvenirs de la sorcellerie et du monde sorcier: un nom qui ramène toute une vague de souvenirs et le savoir que je devais aller à l'école de sorcellerie pour être chez moi. Finalement je terminais mon aventure avec l'arrivé du magicobus à Pré-au-Lard et mon périple sur la route sous la pluie.

-Et je suis bien heureux de te revoir Athéna, conclut Dumbledore avec un grand sourire, sache que cela fait quatre mois que le monde sorcier te recherche dans tout le monde. Je ne saurais évidemment te dire ou tu as passé tout ce temps mais il me semble évident que Voldemort à quelque chose à faire dans cette affaire.

-euh…professeur, marmonnais je, qui…

-Qui est Voldemort ?, termina Albus Dumbledore en provoquant de nouveau un haut le cœur d'Ombrage à la mention du nom.

Je hochais la tête et Dumbledore se lança dans une explication au sujet de Voldemort le grand mage, noir, d'Harry et mon aide dans les entreprises du jeune sorcier contre Voldemort, de la bataille qui avait eu lieu au ministère et de ma disparition. D'après Dumbledore, Voldemort aurait réussi à me faire transplaner à distance alors au moment ou je m'étais jetée sur Bellatrix Lestrange…la suite il l'ignorait. Je me retins de lui demander qui était cette Lestrange. Trop curieuse de connaître la suite. D'après le vieux sorcier, Harry avait réussi à fuir Voldemort grâce à mon aide. Dumbledore pensait cependant que toute l'attaque n'avait été orchestrée que pour me saisir : tous les Mangemorts avaient disparus d'Azkaban en même temps que moi. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait également.

Soudain alors que Dumbledore terminait tout son récit le crapaud rose intervint de nouveau :

-Votre petite histoire m'a l'air bien intéressant Mr, même si nous savons tout deux que ce ne sont que des histoires. Le ministre, Cornelius Fudge sera cependant bien intéressé par votre opinion…, dit la minuscule sorcière vêtue de rose bonbon en ayant un sourire carnassier, Cependant il s'avère que nous ne savons toujours pas si cette demoiselle dit la vérité ou si elle fait semblant de nous raconter ceci !

-Mais enfin professeur, s'exclama McGonagall en se levant vers la sorcière des yeux lançant des éclairs, comment pouvez vous encore douter ? Le visage de Miss Rider dit tout : elle ne se souvient de rien la pauvre enfant.

Moi ? une pauvre enfant ?…eh ben ! Elle devait bien m'aimer la McGonagall.

-Je suis d'accord avec Minerva , rajouta Severus après avoir lancé un regard profond à Dumbledore qui s'était contenté de hocher la tête.

-Non ! J'exige avoir une preuve irréfutable, hurla Ombrage en souriant de toutes ses dents, j'exige qu'elle soit soumise au véritaserum.

-Mais enfin Dolorès, s'exclama McGonagall horrifiée, vous savez tout aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas nécessaire ni autorisé par le règlement, qui plus un véritasérum est particulièrement répugnant et peut avoir des effets secondaire pour des sorciers en état de faiblesse…comme Miss Rider qui n'a que la peau sur les os ! Pourquoi insister si nous avons la preuve ?

-Parce que Miss Rider pourrait jouer la comédie, poursuivit cependant l'Ombrage narquoise, sur ordre ministériel j'exige que vous alliez chercher la potion pour soumettre cette demoiselle au test professeur Rogue.

Alors Rogue tourna les talons après un regard haineux vers Ombrage. McGonagall et Dumbledore se contentèrent de soupirer lourdement avant de délibérer encore quelque instant entre eux et Ombrage sourit de toutes ses dents un air triomphant sur le visage. En attendant le retour du maître des potions je ne savais plus ou me mettre et me tassais donc dans le fauteuil en sirotant mon chocolat resté chaud grâce à la magie. Ombrage elle ne cessa de me contempler avec cet air triomphant sur son visage.

Rogue revint rapidement et Ombrage me força à avaler un verre entier d'une potion vert sombre au goût infecte, contre l'avis de Rogue et Dumbledore d'ailleurs qui estimaient que toute la fiole était beaucoup trop.

Puis Ombrage m'interrogea :

-Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Athéna Gwendoline Juliette Mary Rider, marmonnais je.

-Où vivez-vous ?

-Euh…je…je ne sais pas, murmurais je, en me tassant encore plus sur le siège sous son regard courroucé.

-Où avez-vous passez ces quatre derniers mois ?, poursuivit elle avec sa voix qui grimpait dans les aigus.

-Je…je ne sais pas, continuais je alors que la courte baguette de la sorcière en robe rose se pointait sur mon front.

Et elle continua ainsi pendant une durée interminable alors que je lui ressortais soit ce que j'avais déjà dit, soit que je ne savais pas.

Quand la sorcière eut enfin fini, ou plutôt que Dumbledore s'énerva et mit fin à l'interrogatoire, Rogue et Minerva s'étaient tout les deux affalés dans des fauteuils l'air furax. Et moi ? Je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-Non Dolorès, Miss Rider tient à peine encore debout. Vous avez votre preuve alors cessez de torturer mes élèves, trancha Dumbledore contre les protestations d'Ombrage, Minerva veuillez conduire Miss Rider jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour que Mme. Pomfresh s'occupe d'elle et l'envoi dormir.

-Non, hurlais je de ma voix enrouée désormais, non pitié me laissez pas seule dans votre infirmerie plaidais je, J'irai la voir demain votre infirmière, promis, mais laissez moi aller avec les autres Gryffondors. Je me fiche de me réveiller tôt demain, mais par pitié, terminais dans un murmure devant l'air surpris de Dumbledore.

-aha ! s'exclama le crapaud triomphant, voila la preuve qu'elle enquête en secret pour j'ignore qui ! Elle veut tout savoir sur les élèves.

-TAISEZ VOS SALADES DOLORES !, tonna soudain Severus Rogue en me faisant jaillir du fauteuil avec un sursaut, C'EST VOUS L'ENQUETRICE ICI ! Et pas cette élève qui est juste terrorisée a l'idée de passer encore plus de temps seule ! Alors **fichez-lui la paix**, assena t'il en appuyant sur chaque mot.

-Merci Severus, remarqua Dumbledore imperturbable, j'allais presque dire la même chose.

Dolorès Ombrage resta juste là la bouche ouverte à bailler comme un poisson. Elle avait l'air de se demander si elle devait la fermer ou l'ouvrir cette bouche. En tout cas, elle avait un air colérique dans ses yeux. Puis sans rajouter un mot elle referma sa bouche, eu un reniflement évocateur et tourna les talons sans un mot de plus.

-Et une de moins, conclut Dumbledore avec un minuscule sourire.

Finalement McGonagall me conduisit doucement vers la tour des Gryffondors et me soutenant à moitié. Elle n'eut pas refermé la porte de la tour derrière elle, après m'avoir indiqué le chemin à mon dortoir, que je m'affalais dans le canapé devant la cheminée et je m'endormis comme un bloc.

Pour la première fois, depuis aussi longtemps que ma mémoire s'en souvenait, je n'eus pas de cauchemars.

**La fin de ce chapitre, la suite est déja écrite, un peu de patience! en attendant laissez moi un commentaire pour donner votre avis (si l'envie vous en prend! Je sais que l'on peut être très préssé ou juste pas du tout motivé! :D)**


	4. rentrée

**Snif Snif, les persos restent propriété de J.K. Rowling et du coup ceci reste un simple fanfic, sans aspiration a la publication (heureusement personne n'acheterait ça je pense, c'est plus marrant d'écrire pour le fun nan?) Ok, bonne lecture et hommage a mes sources d'inspiration inconnues!**

**Rentrée, **ou comment survivre quand on vient de devenir célèbre du jour au lendemain ?

**PV Athéna :**

Je fus réveillée par de douces secousses. Et Hermione faillit hurler de terreur en me voyant sauter sur mes pieds à toute vitesse alors qu'elle me secouait gentiment.

-Oh ! Pardon Hermione, m'exclamais-je en me maudissant, je…je crois que je deviens un peu paranoïaque…

-Oh là ! Désolé je…laisse moi reprendre mon souffle.

-Pardonne moi, riais je malgré moi devant son air ahuri, je ne voulais pas causer ta mort.

-Et cesse de me rire au nez, s'exclama t'elle furieuse, j'ai failli avoir une attaque.

-Oh sa va hein, riais je aux éclats tant sa présence me rendait heureuse et sereine, bon pourquoi m'avoir éveillée Miss Granger ? poursuivis je en affichant un air semi comique.

Sans que je sache pourquoi son nom de famille me revint d'un coup dans la bouche. Comme si l'école réussissait à remettre mon cerveau à sa place. Cette hypothèse regonfla quelque peu mon espoir de voir revenir mes souvenirs. Enfin l'attitude d'Hermione aussi, c'était comme si rien ne nous séparait : pas de mémoire vidée, pas d'absence prolongée, ni de mystères étranges…

-Petit dej, me sourit elle, et…Ron et Harry vont me tuer si tu n'es pas bientôt là pour tout nous raconter. Oh, désolé si ça te dérange…je…enfin on a été tellement inquiets, s'expliqua t'elle en voyant mon air déconfit, et…te revoir comme ça…

-Hermione, la coupais je, c'est normal que vous soyez curieux…je comprends, Dumbledore m'a dit que j'avais disparu depuis quatre mois.

-C'est ça, confirma Hermione en un souffle.

-Mais…je me souviens de rien Hermione, je ne sais pas c'est qui c'est passé…je suis désolée ! murmurais je en luttant de nouveau contre ses horribles larmes de rage et de colère.

Hermione ne me jugea pas et me serra juste contre elle en me murmurant que ce n'était rien, que j'allais finir par me souvenir…petit à petit. Apparemment son esprit brillant avait déjà fait le lien avec l'hypothèse de l'amnésie. Enfin c'était Hermione après tout !

-Bon, me ressaisis je, on va déjeuner avant que tout le monde assiste à mon arrivée ?

En effet les quelque élèves qui descendaient nous contemplaient déjà en murmurant entre eux. Je sentis mal cette première journée : ma rentrée personnelle !

Hermione m'entraina d'abord au dortoir ou je retrouvais toute mes affaires déjà à leur place. Enfin d'après Hermione s'étaient mes affaires: un sac en bandoulière, des plumes, ma tenue bizarrement beaucoup trop large et trop courte... Hermione sembla s'horrifier : d'après elle j'avais beaucoup maigrie.

Finalement après que j'eu pris une douche rapide et qu'Hermione eut démêlé et coiffé mes cheveux, (ce que j'acceptais pour lui faire plaisir) en me racontant comment Harry, Ron, Ginny, les jumeaux weasley elle et moi étions devenus amis, nous descendîmes prendre notre déjeuné.

Je grignotais un peu du petit déjeuner en buvant les paroles d'Hermione qui me mit patiemment au courant de toute mon histoire à l'école : les sauvetages répétés d'Harry, notre amitié avec Hagrid, mes démêlés avec les profs, notamment avec Rogue qui me détestait ainsi que tout les autres Gryffondors, mon rôle dans l'équipe de Quiditch etc…etc… elle termina par me parler de mon talent en magie, d'après elle j'étais la meilleure.

-Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle soudain en prenant note de mon air qui devait être horrifié.

-Hermione, soufflais je, je vais faire comment pour faire de la magie ? Je…je ne sais même pas faire ! Et je n'ai rien appris de ce que vous faîtes en cours là… !

-T'inquiète, sourit elle, ça va surement te revenir comme le nom de tes profs ! Et…tu as eu optimal à presque tout toutes tes BUSES, sauf en histoire de la magie et les runes en fait où tu as eu E ! Je paris que tu sais encore faire sauf que tu ne le sais pas, termina elle avec sa voix de professeur.

Je me contentais de douter de son avis, j'allais provoquer un vrai fiasco dès que j'aurais ma baguette en main. Que je n'avais même pas d'ailleurs me réalisais je soudain avec horreur !

-Hermione, lui hurlais je a mi-voix, je…je n'ai pas de baguette magique moi !

-AH, murmura Hermione

Oh tien Ah, et c'est tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire? J'étais dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, tout le monde chuchotais dans mon dos et j'étais dans une situation ridicule et tout ce qu'elle disait c'était ah ! , m'énervais je dans ma tête. Bien évidemment pour en rajouter une couche sur ma colère la marque sur mon avant bras droit profita de cette instant pour commencer à me brûler de toute ses forces.

Harry et Ron débarquèrent à cet instant à notre table : moi qui fulminais le visage coincé entre une expression de colère et de douleur, et Hermione qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Dites vous allez bien ? releva Ron avec un air surpris, on aurait dit que vous venez d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un .

Non ? Qu'elle idée ? ricanais je dans ma tête sans savoir pourquoi. Je ne me croyais pas cruelle de cette façon.

-Athéna n'a pas de baguette, répondit Hermione en semblant revenir à la réalité.

-Comment ça ? releva Harry en s'installant à côté de moi.

-Ben je ne sais pas !, m'exclamais exaspérée, j'ignore ce que j'en ai fait mais je l'ai plus c'est tout ce que je sais. Oh ! Et ne me demandez pas ce que j'ai fichu ces derniers quatre mois je n'en sais rien non plus, continuais acerbe, mes souvenirs de toute ma vie ont fait « pouf » et je n'ai souvenir que du nom et de mes sentiments pour le gens que je vois…et encore…

Mes trois amis, enfin deux amis si l'on ne tenait compte que de Ron et Harry vu qu'Hermione me dévisageais une expression désolée sur le visage, et bien mes deux amis me regardèrent ahuris et offensés.

-Pardon, m'excusais je en me calmant alors que la brûlure de mon bras droit refluait, je suis désolé…je, je n'avais pas à m'énerver comme ça sur vous.

-C'est rien me rassura Harry, mais c'était utile comme ça nous ne t'énerverons pas avec des questions embêtantes, rigola t'il pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Merci Harry, murmurais-je tout doucement dans son oreille en déposant un furtif bisou sur sa joue.

Heureusement qu'il était là, compréhensif et…juste là en fait avec tous mes amis. J'avais l'agréable sensation que la pression énorme qui reposait sur ma conscience devenait de plus en plus légère au fur et à mesure que je passais du temps au sein de Poudlard.

-Et puis, on ira voir McGonagall après avoir mangé. Elle aura surement une solution pour que tu puisses aller au chemin de traverse chez Ollivanders, rajouta Hermione pragmatique.

Je la dévisageais les yeux ronds.

-Que j'aille où ?, lui demandais je.

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Bon Ron, Harry à vous de la mettre au courant, moi…je mange, rigola t'elle devant mon air stupéfait.

Et c'était reparti pour un tour. Ron et Harry puis plus tard Ginny se relayèrent pendant plus d'une heure (heureusement qu'Hermione avait été prévoyante) pour me parler du Chemin de Traverse, de Gringotts la banque sorcière, de la pierre philosophale qui fut cachée dans la banque, puis il firent un détour par Flamel avant de me parler de la coupe du monde de Quiditch et ils terminèrent comme deux gars aux hormones actives par me parler du Quiditch et de ses règles de jeu.

Là je butais sur un souci. Je faisais apparemment parti de l'équipe de Gryffondor comme poursuiveuse. Et d'après Harry j'étais super douée et devais impérativement retourner dans l'équipe parce que ma remplaçante était archi nulle et pour l'instant Gryffondor perdait la coupe des quatre maisons. Apparemment il n'avait pas pensé au fait que ce ne serait pas si simple : je savais pas voler sur un balai moi !, ou plutôt je ne savais **plus** voler sur un balai et ne connaissais rien de chez rien au Quiditch.

Bref quand nous eûmes enfin fini de manger j'avais la bizarre impression que mon crâne allait exploser… je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait savoir autant de choses…vraiment c'était ahurissant.

Je méditais la dessus, et Ron et Hermione se disputaient au sujet de Quiditch qui était selon Hermione un jeu aux règles barbares (super rassurant..), quand la voix du professeur Rogue s'éleva dans mon dos, ce qui eut le mérite de me faire faire un bon de deux bon mètres.

-Miss Rider, vous voila encore ici ?, commença Rogue avant de me dévisager stupéfait quand je me retrouvais soudain debout à deux mètres de lui, mais enfin…je ne vais pas vous manger, remarqua t'il alors qu'un minuscule sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Euh…, marmonnais-je, désolé vous m'avez…surprise.

-Terrifiée serait plus juste comme qualification a mon avis, rétorqua t'il ironique

-Non, surprise, soutins-je alors que le sourire revint sur les lèvres du prof.

-Soit…vous êtes toujours aussi têtue apparemment, releva-t-il, enfin je tenais à vous dire que Mme. Pomfresh attend toujours que vous alliez la voir. Vous n'aviez quand même pas oublié votre promesse d'hier soir ? me demanda t'il en haussant un de ses sourcils d'un demi-millimètre.

Hein ? ah…. La promesse….je l'avais oubliée celle-là.

-Non non, lui répondis je avec un grand sourire, j'allais justement y aller.

Oui..oui sincèrement. Oh mais chut ne lui racontez pas tout !

-Certes…, Rogue ne sembla pas y croire, enfin maintenant vous savez. Votre directrice de maison m'a également demandé de vous dire qu'elle souhaiterait vous voir dans son bureau après. Miss Granger, continua le maître de potion à l'intérêt d'Hermione, accompagnez Miss Rider à l'infirmerie puis au bureau du professeur McGonagall sîl vous plaît. Je vous dispense toute les deux de votre première heure de cours.

Et Rogue tourna les talons, me frôlant au passage, et quitta la salle sans rajouter un mot.

-Eh ben, toujours aussi charmant celui-là, commenta Ron en brisant le silence qui s'était installé, n'empêche je ne l'ai jamais vu ce soucier des Gryffondors.

-Ron tu es injuste ! Il a changé ces derniers temps, vois comme il s'est mis à retirer des points au Serpentards aussi, protesta Hermione en toisant Ron, Même si ce n'est pas toujours parfait j'avoue.

-Au fait, la coupais je, c'est le même Rogue que toute les autres années ?

D'accord je sais je suis ridicule mais la curiosité d'hier m'était revenue d'un coup.

-Oui, apparemment l'allure qu'il a maintenant serait son apparence naturelle. Dumbledore a annoncé à l'école qu'il avait pris son autre physique pour en imposer à une classe malgré son jeune âge. Mais nous on sait la vérité grâce à l'ordre, je t'en parle plus tard, me promit elle, Il avait son autre apparence pour pouvoir espionner parmi les Mangemorts sans être embêté dès qu'il rejoignait le quartier général. Voldemort veut le voir mort maintenant depuis qu'il sait que Rogue est un agent double, alors du coup il vit sous son allure normale.

-J'avoue qu'il a l'air plus sympathique maintenant, ricanna Ginny, toute les filles lui courent après et Livinia Belspop de Poufsouffle a déjà répandue la rumeur qu'elle le voit en privé.

-pff, cette cruche, souffla Harry, avec Rogue ? N'importe quoi. Faudrait déjà qu'il soit capable d'être sympathique avec quelqu'un d'autre que le fantôme du cachot.

J'éclatais de rire devant leurs commérages. Franchement une telle ambiance est quand même mieux que le silence troublant d'une forêt. Nous passâmes cinq minutes avachis de rire avant que les mots du prof de potion me revinrent en tête.

-Mince, je dois aller à l'infirmerie, m'exclamais je

-c'est vrai et connaissant Rogue vaudrait mieux qu'on y aille ! remarqua Hermione en se levant et me rassurant beaucoup en même temps.

Nous quittâmes la salle suivie des yeux par tous les élèves présents dans la cantine. Génial ! Je venais de devenir la nouvelle célébrité de l'école à mon avis. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux pour une première journée !

**Alors, ça vous plait toujours, pas trop perdus? Et non je ne revele rien nanannannanère... chui la seule a savoir la suite! gniarf gniarf... **


	5. Mère poule

**_Tada, quelque chapitres pour cette fic ci. Je l'aime de plus en plus d'ailleurs... pauvre vous le lecteurs, je la sent devenir très longue._******

**Mère Poule, **ou comment vivre célèbre…et couvée par tout le monde :

**PV Athéna :**

L'infirmière m'apparut comme la gentille nourrice qui voit tout les élèves comme des enfants dont elle devait s'occuper. Elle fut, comme tout le monde à qui j'avais parlé jusqu'ici, horrifiée par mon état. D'après elle je devais prendre au minimum cinq kilos et il fallait que je vienne tout les jours la voir pour vérifier que j'avais suffisamment de vitamines dans le sang.

Eh ben, ça promettait de devenir drôle tout ça. Songeais-je en faisant une grimace exaspérée à Hermione qui m'attendait. Celle-ci me répondit par un sourire triomphant : après tout elle m'avait dit la même chose le matin. Vive la sollicitude des amis moi je vous dis.

Mme. Pomfresh passa les trente minutes suivante à me faire avaler, à moitié de force, un breuvage affreux avant de refermer la griffure sur mon nez puis commencer à m'analyser sous toute les coutures et refermant chaque plaie et chaque bleu…à ma plus grande horreur. Je sentais que je n'allais pas devenir meilleure amie avec elle : je déteste les médecins et les médicaments…enfin en tout cas depuis maintenant.

Je réussis finalement à lui échapper quand elle passa à mon bras droit. Ne tentons pas le diable : il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit mon tatouage non effaçable ! Je réussis à la convaincre, j'ignore comment d'ailleurs, que je n'avais mal nulle part. Finalement une heure plus tard Hermione et moi étions en route vers le bureau de McGonagall, non sans que l'infirmière ai bandée la lacérure sur mon poignet droit qui d'après elle risquait de s'infecter vu qu'il s'agissait d'une griffure de Mandragore (c'était quoi encore ça ?), et bien sur je dus promettre de venir prendre des vitamines tout les jours. Ouai ouai, autant pactiser avec le Diable ! J'étais néanmoins soulagée : elle n'avait rien remarqué concernant une marque en forme de serpent la gueule ouverte.

La confrontation avec McGonagall fut plus aisée. Elle ne revint pas sur mon périple ayant bien compris que je ne me souvenais de rien. Elle me donna mon emploi du temps et me signala qu'elle me convoquerais de temps en temps pour m'arranger des heures de rattrapage en certaines matière ou des heures où la bibliothécaire m'aiderait à rattraper le travail effectué pendant mon absence. En gros j'aurais un programme chargé.

Finalement je lui parlais de mon plus gros souci.

-Professeur, commençais je, je…je n'ai pas de baguette magique.

McGonagall me dévisagea ahurie.

-Oh, je vois, releva t'elle en reprenant ses esprits, il va falloir que nous vous envoyions au chemin de traverse avec Hagrid alors. J'avais prévue de l'envoyer seul pour aller chercher vos manuels mais autant que vous y alliez avec lui.

-Euh, mais professeur je…enfin…je vais faire comment pour payer mes manuels ?, demandais je en me réalisant soudain que je ne savais même pas comment les élèves payaient.

Dumbledore m'avait annoncé la journée précédente que j'étais orpheline. Pas de doute : comptez sur moi pour arriver d'un coin paumé du monde franchement. Bref, je ne risquais pas d'avoir une grosse pièce remplie d'or comme héritage de mes parents. Seulement voila, comment diable avais réussi à m'acheter mon matériel jusque ici alors ? me demandais je

-Vous bénéficiez toujours de votre bourse d'étude, me répondit la vieille sorcière comme s'il s'agissait de l'affaire la plus simple du monde.

Bon, ok…je vois paumée et vit sur la charité du monde. Ben dites donc…j'aurais pu être mieux comme personne non ? Je ne sais pas moi : genre les parents monarques de je ne sais pas quoi qui vous lèguent un mini pays en héritage. Enfin quoi que…ça avait pas l'air super comme situation non plus. Et puis, c'était peut-être mieux que je sois une orpheline sans un sous, je n'aurais pas aimé à avoir à annoncer à des parents que leur fille avait disparue et qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'eux.

-Miss Rider ?, m'appela McGonagall de l'inquiétude présente dans sa voix.

-Désolé je…j'assimilais tout cela.

Elle eut un sourire contrit.

- Bien sur, répondit-elle d'une voix beaucoup plus douce d'un coup, si jamais vous voulez en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que vos amis. Sachez que, en tant que directrice de votre maison, je suis toujours là.

Je me contentais de lui lancer un sourire.

-Avant que vous ne partiez toute les deux, poursuivit McGonagall, je voulais encore parler de la situation des préfets de Gryffondor. Comme Miss Granger vous l'a peut-être déjà dit Miss rider, chaque maison a deux préfets.

Euh…elle avait du me le dire parmi toute les autres choses…

-Et a la base il avait été prévu que Miss Granger et vous soyez les préfètes de Gryffondor, continua McGonagall, alors j'aimerais savoir si vous accepteriez d'être préfète pour cette année et l'an prochain ?

Hermione me lança un grand sourire plein d'espoir en hochant vigoureusement la tête secouant ainsi sa tignasse dans tout les sens. Je me retins d'éclater de rire devant son enthousiasme.

-je..., enfin…, marmonnais-je, cela ne posera pas de problèmes, vu ma mémoire disons sonnée ? demandais je.

-Non, pourquoi le serais-ce ?, la directrice de Gryffondor parut surprise de ma question, la fonction de préfet n'exige pas de tout savoir de la magie ou de l'école. Elle exige responsabilité et sens de l'ordre. Ce que vous avez toute les deux.

-Oh, et bien ….

Hermione me sourit doucement en me suppliant du regard.

-D'accord alors, j'en serais honorée, répondis je avant de me rendre compte de ce que je disais.

Moi préfète, j'étais stupide ou quoi ? Je ne savais même pas ce que je devais faire… quelle cruche que j'étais vraiment ! Dire oui sans savoir de quoi l'on parle !

-Excellent, conclua McGonagall, je suis bien soulagée que vous acceptiez car je ne voyais toujours pas à qui confier la deuxième place.

La directrice me tendit mon nouvel insigne et l'emploi du temps au moment où la sonnerie retentit au dessus de nos têtes.

-Bon, je compte sur vous Miss Granger pour résumer le rôle de préfet à votre camarade, exigea la directrice de Gryffondor, et maintenant filez en cours avant qu'Ombrage ne vous mette en retard. Miss Rider, venez dans mon bureau à trois heures pour qu'Hagrid vous emmène au chemin de traverse.

Hermione et moi remerciâmes McGonagall et allions sortir du bureau lorsque la sorcière me rappela.

-Miss Rider, je me retournais, pensez peut-être aller vous acheter une nouvelle tenue aussi ? Vous avez beaucoup trop maigrie et…franchement vous avez l'air d'un épouvantail.

Je lui souris faiblement et Hermione et moi quittâmes le bureau.

-Non mais, tout le monde va finir par me ficher la paix avec leurs « vous avez beaucoup trop maigrit Miss » , râlais je lorsqu'elle Hermione me tira avec elle dans la foule d'élèves vers notre cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Mais non, on est juste inquiets. Tu es vraiment archi maigre et tu fais peur à voir Athéna, c'est tout ! fut la réponse d'Hermione.

Je soupirais en tournant mes yeux vers le ciel mais Hermione ne contentât de me faire un grand sourire avant de me tirer dans le couloir qui allait vers la gauche ou nous rejoignîmes les élèves attendant devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal.

**_Alors ça vous plait un peu, si oui cliquez vite y a une suite._**


	6. Ombrage, la voila qui arrive!

_**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court, mais c'était super drôle a écrire: oui je suis machiavelique et j'adore torturer les personnages. Ce sont ceux de d'ailleurs, ne l'oubliez pas.**_****

**Ombrage****, **ou comment se faire haïr alors que vous n'avez rien fait :

**PDV d'Athena :**

Le crapaud semblait m'avoir pris en grippe.

On lisait le cours…pour apprendre m'avait dit Hermione vu qu'Ombrage refusait la pratique. Je doutais que cela soit efficace pour apprendre à se défendre mais enfin…ce n'était pas moi la prof !

Je n'eu bien sur pas d'autre recours que de partager le livre d'Hermione vu que je n'avais rien…sauf du papier et une plume.

-Vous n'avez pas votre matériel Miss Rider ?, susurra la sorcière en rose au bout de cinq minutes avec sa voix aigue et traînante.

-euh…non.

-eh bien, on dira que vous commencez bien, rétorqua l'autre, mais cela vous fera cinq points en moins pour Gryffondor pour oubli de matériel.

Je la dévisageais béate. Comment ça ? J'avais même pas ma liste et n'étais arrivée que la veille !

-Professeur, je n'y peux rien. J'avais même pas de liste hier alors je ne risquais pas de pouvoir acheter mes livres. Je les aurais demain mais punir Gryffondor pour ça c'est…absurde.

-Miss Rider dans ma classe on parle en levant la main. Et vos excuses n'ont pas de valeur sur moi. Dumbledore à beau vous croire, moi je ne vous laisserais pas de chance. Est-ce-clair ?

Ok, archi clair : elle me haïssait.

-Oui,

-Oui Madame ou oui professeur Ombrage comme tout le monde, exigea Ombrage, et cela vous fait encore cinq points de moins pour impolitesse, annonça le crapaud triomphalement.

J'allais protester avant de me ressaisir, autant ne pas m'enliser encore plus alors je répondis.

-Oui Madame, du ton le plus ironique possible sans qu'elle me punisse.

Elle me sourit et retourna à son circulement dans la salle.

J'assistais au cours le plus ennuyeux de toute ma vie…rien n'était aussi stupide que ce manuel. Même Hermione ne lisait qu'à moitié. J'en profitais pour l'interroger au sujet de l'un des sorts dont traitait ce chapitre et que je n'avais pas étudié. Je n'avais pas posé ma question à Hermione que la voix d'Ombrage ne retentit.

-Miss Rider, hurla t'elle, estimez-vous être dispensée de cours parce que vous êtes trop intelligente ou devenue…célèbre ?

-Non…professeur Ombrage, rajoutais je prestement.

- Alors pourquoi discutez-vous ?

-Je posais une question à Hermione au sujet de l'un des sorts dont traite le chapitre et que j'ai…sauté…Madame, m'expliquais je en luttant contre la colère qui grimpait irrationnellement en moi.

Pour en rajouter une couche, mon avant bras droit commença à brûler.

- Doutez-vous de ma capacité à enseigner miss ?, me demanda Ombrage de sa voix mielleuse.

-Non madame mais…

-Alors vous doutez de ce manuel ?

-Non, mais

-Alors vous n'avez aucune raison pour poser votre question à votre camarade au lieu de me la poser !, claironna triomphalement le crapaud rose.

- Mais vous expliquiez quelque chose à Padma et je ne voulais pas vous déranger. J'ai juste demandé un nom à Hermione, c'est tout, m'exclamais je en maitrisant au maximum ma voix pour qu'elle ne dépasse pas le volume sonore normal.

-Miss Rider, je suis votre professeur et ne tolère pas que l'on discute pendant mon cours, susurra Ombrage, est-ce-clair ?

-Oui…professeur Ombrage, marmonnais je en me rattrapant de justesse.

-Bien et pour que vous reteniez cette leçon je vous colle une retenue demain soir dans mon bureau à cinq heures. Compris ?, demanda Ombrage avec son sourire triomphal.

Je murmurais que oui, MADAME, alors que les élèves de Gryffondor hoquetaient devant l'injustice évidente de la punition. Ceux de Serpentard et un blondinet que je reconnaissais (Malefoy si je ne me trompais pas) en particulier ricanaient bien sur en discutant entre eux. Ils étaient aux anges et évidemment ils ne se prirent pas de retenue pour bavardages.

-Bon remettez vous au travail. Et vous aussi Rider.

Je n'ouvris plus la bouche de l'heure ni relevais la tête de mon livre, enfin du livre. J'avais suffisamment fait perdre de points à ma maison comme ça, autant éviter de tenter le diable encore plus longtemps…

**_Gniark Gniark, j'adore être méchante et rendre la Ombrage méchante. L'actrice du film est parfaite d'ailleurs, elle rentre exactement dans le cadre que je lui avais attribué. A + cher lecteurs et hommage a notre très chère ombrage._**


	7. Aurors, ou les missions suicide

**Special pour vous chers lecteurs, j'étais sensée écrire la suite pour mon autre fic, puis j'avais trop la flemme (viens de passer une journée entière a faire un test trop nul de QI pour entrer dans une fac ou je ne veux même pas aller... :D) alros je poste ce que j'ai déja écrit depuis des lustres... Y en auras plein rassurez vous. Et n'oubleiz pas l'auteur a l'origine de nos personnages et leur monde : J.K. Rowling a qui tout ceci appartient.****  
><strong>

**Aurors****, **ou comment sauver le monde en mission suicide.

**PV d'Athéna:**

L'heure passa avec une lenteur exécrable. Je faillis sérieusement imiter Ron qui s'était endormi sur son manuel. Le crapaud lui se contenta de siroter son thé bourré de sucre en surveillant ses élèves endormis.

Puis la sonnerie retentit finalement nous sauvant de notre calvaire. Je me précipitais sur mes pieds et m'enfuis de toute vitesse de la salle. Franchement le crapaud avait eu de la chance que je sois forte parce qu'elle avait sérieusement failli finir charcutée par ma colère…totalement irrationnelle d'ailleurs.

Lorsque Ron, Hermione et Harry m'eurent rejoint nous nous dirigeâmes de concert vers notre cours d'histoire de la magie en ruminant en silence. Au moins j'étais sure de trois choses :

1-Dolorès Ombrage me haïssait.

2-elle me punissait injustement

Et 3-son cours était totalement inutile.

-Cette bonne femme est tout simplement cinglée ! s'exclama soudain Hermione en craquant.

-Merci Hermione mais sa on était au courant quand même, ricanna Ron acerbe.

-oui mais franchement Athéna n'a rien fait, elle n'est jamais allée aussi loin. Et puis, avec son évident favoritisme pour les Serpentards.

-Pourquoi, elle est souvent comme cela ? demandais-je curieuse.

-Elle a collé Harry pour avoir dit que Tu-sais-qui était de retour : elle passe son temps à rabâcher que le mage noir est un mythe et qu'Harry est fou ! hurla Hermione dans le couloir.

-Euh, Hermi crie un peu moins fort peut-être, marmonna ce dernier en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Et en plus elle va nous faire rater nos aspics à ce rythme !

Bien évidemment, comptez sur Hermione pour paniquer pour cette raison, toujours la même celle-là.

-Mais…je croyais que le retour de Voldemort était évident ?

Ron et Hermione frémirent à la mention du nom.

-C' est évident, il n'y a que le ministère qui renie le retour, enfin la partie politique du ministère. Les Aurors et le affaires extérieures ne renient rien. Et Athéna ?, demanda Harry, évite de prononcer son nom, peut –être, la plupart de sorciers en on peur.

-Ok, je l'appelle comment ? celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ?

Harry éclata de rire devant ma grimace burlesque, en hochant la tête.

Quoi ? Ce fou avait un nom pareil ? Franchement je préférais Voldemort, au moins sa faisait un peu plus sérieux. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, on aura tout vu !

Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut presque aussi passionnant que celui d'Ombrage. Le professeur fantôme avait une voix affreusement monotone et à vrai dire je décrochais au bout d'une demi-heure. Harry lui avait déjà commencé à dessiner sur son parchemin et Ron poursuivait sa sieste.

-Harry ?, soufflais je.

L'interpellé releva la tête.

-c'est quoi les Aurors ? demandais je en revenant sur son explication d'avant le cours.

Celui-ci sourit largement avant de se lancer dans une explication passionnante au sujet des gardiens du monde sorciers les Aurors.

-Ce sont plus ou moins les soldats du monde sorciers, m'expliqua t'il, Ils ont une excellente maîtrise de la magie, ce sont aussi les plus longues études d'ailleurs, et une fois Auror on a pour rôle de capturer les sorciers ayant mal tournés et devenus dangereux. Les Aurors surveillent aussi les créatures dangereuses pour éviter qu'elles ne s'attaquent aux sorciers ou aux moldus et…enfin c'est à peu près ce qu'ils font. Leur quartier général se trouve au ministère de la magie mais la plus part du temps un Auror est en mission sur le terrain.

-Trop !, commentais-je, franchement sa doit être bien comme métier.

-C'est clair, mais c'est aussi le plus dangereux, continua Harry, en ce moment tout les Aurors pourchassent les Mangemorts et essayent de capturer Voldemort. La plupart de reviennent jamais, éliminés par Voldemort ou ses adeptes.

Je le dévisageais ahuri.

-Mais il y a combien de Mangemorts au juste alors ? Ou c'est juste qu'ils sont tellement forts ?

-Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux mais c'est surtout qu'ils maîtrisent la magie noire, et du coup les sortilèges impardonnables : ceux qui tuent, torturent ou forcent une personne à se soumettre a ta volonté. Et bien sur, personne n'a aucune chance contre ses trois sorts là.

Harry se tut en faisant une petite moue piteuse.

-C'est franchement abominable comme truc, commentais je pour clore notre discussion.

Je n'avais pas plutôt dit cela que ma marque sembla protester en brulant sur mon bras. Heureusement que le cours se finit a ce moment là et une fois mon esprit concentré sur la dispute entre Ron et Hermione au sujet de la guerre des trolls de 1856, dispute qu'Hermione gagnait bien sur, la brûlure disparut comme les nuages devant le soleil.

Nous nous dirigeâmes en riant vers le réfectoire, puis je rejoignis Hagrid qui, après m'avoir serrée dans ses bars op point de presque m'étouffer tellement il était heureux de me revoir, m'emmena dans l'endroit le plus étonnant que je n'ai jamais vu, ou dont je puisse me souvenir : le chemin de traverse.

**Voila un chapitre un peu superflu mais la suite est mieux:**


	8. Le chemin de travers, ou SHOPPING

**Tada, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, et en plus il est super long... lol qu'elle fiertée! Merci chère , j'adore le personnage d'Ollivanders et sa boutique!****!**

**Le chemin de traverse****, **ou comment aller faire du shopping dans le plus

magnifique des centres commerciaux du monde : chez les sorciers.

Le chemin de traverse, ou autrement dit, l'allée marchande des sorciers à Londres. Je m'extasiais tout l'après-midi devant les choses frappantes que l'on pouvait y acheter, et Hagrid riait aux éclats devant ma béatitude. Franchement il me vexait : on n'achetait pas de la morve de troll en poudre dans un magasin normalement ! Et je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir jamais vu un chapeau faire de claquettes.

Hagrid m'emmena d'abord acheter mes manuels dans uen petite librairie au début de l'allée et par la suite il m'entraina, de force vu que j'avais bloqué devant la boutique des animaux, devant un magasin à la devanture toute poussiéreuse : Ollivanders, le vendeur de baguettes.

Le gardien des clés de Poudlard me laissa seule pour acheter un baguette : fallait qu'il aille récupérer des affaires pour Rogue chez l'apothicaire me dit il. Du coup je ressemblais mon courage en pénétrais seule dans la vieille boutique poussiéreuse.

L'apparence de Mr. Ollivanders ne me surprit pas. Il avait l'air aussi usé que sa boutique, les cheveux blancs en bataille et sa robe toute défraichie. Néanmoins il avait l'œil vif et je me surpris à l'apprécier un minimum.

-Ah, Miss Rider, j'avais entendu parler de votre retour plus ou moins frappant.

Super ! Me voila célèbre pour de bon.

-Enfin, votre directeur m'a mis au courant de votre problème de baguette, poursuivit le vieux en se dirigeant vers les rayons bourrés de baguettes derrière lui.

Je me demandais vraiment comment il s'y prenait pour trouver quelque chose dans ce bric à brac de boites. Et puis. Surtout comment il réussissait à prendre une baguette sans faire tomber tout le reste. Enfin, il avait la magie pour tout ranger vite fait… pratique quand même !

-Ah, celle-ci ressemble a votre ancienne baguette, crin de licorne et bois d'if, 25 cm, très vive comme baguette, s'exclama Ollivanders en revenant vers moi pour me tendre une longue baguette en bois clair.

Je la pris et le dévisageais interrogatrice.

-Allez essayez là !, s'impatienta le vieux.

Bien que je ne sache pas comment on essayait une baguette, je l'agitais un peu dans le vide. Je me sentais particulièrement stupide et mon sentiment de malaise s'accentua encore plus quand les boites remplis de baguette qui se situaient dans l'étagère derrière moi furent projetées dans tous les sens. Je reposais vivement le bout de bois sur le comptoir.

-Non, et re-non, marmonna Ollivanders, en contemplant pensif le carnage. Etrange vraiment… votre main magique aurait donc changée ?, marmonna t'il en tournant ses yeux vers moi, vraiment singulier. Ah essayez celle-ci, s'exclama le sorciers en se dirigeant vers une étagère, en tira une boite, puis me tendit une courte baguette.

Je l'agitais elle aussi et la lampe à côté de moi éclata en mille morceaux.

-Non, pas de chêne non plus, murmura le fabricant de baguette en lui-même alors que je posais la baguette dans la boite.

Le vieux sorciers revint vers moi avec une troisième boite, une lueur curieuse et passionnée brillant dans son regard.

-Tenez, me tendit-il la troisième baguette, bois d'if mais corne de taureau, très puissant mélange.

Ok, je constatais rapidement ce qu'il voulait dire quand l'étagère derrière moi alla s'écraser dans un fracas épouvantable sur une autre après que j'eu agité la baguette.

Je rejetais cette baguette aussi sur le comptoir.

-Oh non, pas assez subtil pour vous, commenta Mr. Ollivanders, hmm…vous êtes complexe comme sorcière miss Rider, marmonna t'il en retournant chercher parmi ses étagères.

En total Ollivanders a du me faire essayer encore 13 baguettes environ et du voir tout son magasin être détruit.

-Vraiment fascinant comme sorcière…si complexe. Votre baguette nécessite à la fois vivacité, et puissance mais aussi agilité et une note de subtilité, commenta le sorcier après avoir vu la 14 baguette terminer sur le comptoir avec les 13 autres mauvaises baguettes.

Il marmonna un bon moment en lui-même en circulant parmi ses boites de baguettes. Puis soudain il se tut et se retourna vers moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien. Il avait les yeux interrogateurs et quelque peu effrayés.

-Je me demande, murmura t'il en baissant les yeux sur la longue boite bleu sombre qu'il tenais entre ses mains, si si…je crois…

-Monsieur ? , l'interrogeais je en le sortant de ses songes.

-Oui, oui, pourquoi pas..., dit il en revenant vers moi et me tendant une 15 baguette.

Elle était longue et d'un bois brun très sombre tirant légèrement vers le rouge.

Je la pris entre mes doits et n'eu même pas besoin de l'agiter. La baguette arriva en effet en contact avec ma main et direct elle se mit à projeter des étincelles. Mr Ollivanders contempla le phénomène les yeux brillants de passion. Les étincelles produites par la baguettes si mirent à flotter autour de nous comme des étoiles dans un ciel.

-Fascinant, s'extasia le fabriquant de baguettes, vraiment phénoménal ! Il est étonnant que ce soit cette baguette qui vous convienne Miss. Elle est extrêmement rare, la dernière en son genre en fait.

Je levais mes yeux étonnés vers Ollivanders.

-30 cm, plume de phénix et bois de l'arbre des vies. Cet arbre est très rare et est un conducteur naturel de magie. L'utilisation de son bois pour la fabrication de baguette est aujourd'hui interdite car les arbres sont protégés en raison de leurs vertus curatives. La baguette que vous avez choisie est la dernière que j'ai produite dans ce bois. Et mélangée à une plume de phénix elle est d'une grande puissance.

Je rebaissais les yeux sur le bout de bois entre mes doigts et remarquais soudain que de fines lignes argentées étaient apparues sur le bois. Elles décoraient la baguette d'un complexe enchainement de rubans argent très minces. L'ensemble en devenait très beau.

-Mais monsieur ?, demandais je au sorcier qui contemplait songeur la baguette, je suis désolée mais…je n'ai rien choisi du tout moi.

-Aha !, sourit Ollivanders, mais c'est la baguette qui choisit le sorcier Miss Rider, et bizarrement c'est vous que cette baguette à choisie. Vous qui êtes surement déjà l'une des meilleures sorcières de notre époque et indéniablement promise à une grande carrière magique…

Je dévisageais le sorcier, surprise par son éloge, en lui tendant ma baguette. Il l'admira un moment avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres avant de la rouler dans un bout de tissu en soie et de la remettre dans sa boîte.

Je payais la baguette, remerciais le fabriquant de baguette, m'excusais pour la destruction de son magasin et sortis sous le regard admiratif du vieil homme.

Une fois dans la rue, je retrouvais Hagrid qui s'étonna de mon air blanc et surpris. Je le rassurais largement en lui faisant un grand sourire et lui montrant la boite.

-C'est rien Hagrid. et au moins je vais pouvoir riposter si ce fichu Malefoy ou Ombrage essayent de me faire pousser des poils de chat sur le nez.

Hagrid éclata de rire avant de m'emmener vers le magasin de robes. Je protestais avant d'entrer vu que je n'avais presque plus de sous. Hagrid ne voulut rien savoir et posa une deuxième bourse dans ma main.

-McGonagall me tue si je te laisse te promener avec tes vêtements trop courts et trop larges. Dumbledore avait été prévoyant, m'expliqua t'il devant mon air stupéfait lorsqu'il me tendit la bourse, Tu ne pensait quand même pas repartir avec n'importe quelle baguette non ?

-Mais Hagrid, je n'ai pas de quoi le r

epayer !, m'affolais-je.

-T'inquiète, tu lui fais plaisir et maintenant va te chercher une robe. Je t'attends chez le maître des potions au bout de la rue.

Et Hagrid me laissa en plan.

Mme Rosemerta, la vendeuse de robes, me sermonna elle aussi pour mon apparence trop mince en reprisant la longue robe noire pour qu'elle soit à ma taille. Je la laissais râler toute seule en réfléchissant sur les mots du vieux vendeur de baguette et de ma nouvelle baguette.

Franchement comment un aussi simple bout de bois pouvait il être aussi mystérieux pour Mr. Ollivanders ? Et puis pourquoi avait elle ces motifs alors que celles de Ron, Harry, Hermione et même celle de Mme Rosemerta n'étaient que de bois.

Finalement la coutière me laissa repartir avec mes deux robes, une robe de Quiditch (ordre de McGonagall) , et deux tenue d'élève de Poudlard. Je m'étais aussi acheté un jeans et deux nouveaux pulls : quoi ? Les sorciers aiment bien les jeans aussi…et les converses d'ailleurs.

Je retrouvais Hagrid dans la boutique qu'il m'avait indiquée. Nous allâmes encore faire une tour dans la superbe boutique de farces et attrapes de Fred et George Weasley, qui furent archi heureux d'après eu de me revoir et furent tout aussi dépités que mes amis à l'école en apprenant que je ne me souvenais de rien. Ils me remplirent quand mêmes les bras de toute sortes d'objets de leur magasin que je devais emmener à l'école. Ils me rajoutèrent un tas d'ordres concernant les farces que je devrais tester avec en leur nom. Je ricanais intérieurement en m'imaginant la tête d'Ombrage quand la statue devant sa salle allait se mettre à fumer comme si elle allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Finalement Hagrid et moi dirent au revoir au jumeau et les bras pleins de livres, de robes, d'objets inconnus du magasin des jumeaux et ma baguette nous retournâmes à l'école de sorcellerie.

**La suite tout de suite!**


	9. talentueuse, ou le cas spécial

**Un autre chapitre avec un personnage de prof trop drôle, sérieux ça m'a fait trop rire quand il monte sur les grimoirs, a et j'oublaiais: je vous ai mit un dragueur¨¨¨¨ lol Bonne lecture de cette fanfic... merci a pour me prêter SES personnages.**

**Talentueuse****, **ou quand on découvre savoir quelque faire quelque

chose que l'on n'a jamais appris :

**PV Athéna toujours:**

Mes amis ne manquèrent pas de dévisager ma nouvelle baguette d'un air ébahis lorsque je la leur montrais le même soir. Hermione ne promit d'ailleurs d'aller faire une recherche sur ce fameux arbre de la vie dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Ron se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. C'était Hermione tout craché !

Soudain, alors qu'Harry se pliait de rire devant la mine offensée d'Hermione au commentaire de Ron, ce dernier s'exclama :

-Hé, mais… tu es préfète Athéna ?

-Wow Ron, quel sens de l'observation !, releva Hermione avec sarcasme, Sérieux vous n'êtes pas bien doués hein, ça fait depuis ce matin qu'elle a cet insigne !

J'éclatais de rire devant la mine ébahie de mes amis.

-Oui, McGonagall a estimé que j'avais suffisamment de responsabilité pour cette fonction. Enfin, elle ne savait vraiment pas à qui la donner d'autre donc.

-Ben on sera bien casé, avec toi d'un côté et Hermione de l'autre ! Je vois mal comment on pourra faire la fête. En plus je suis sur que c'est un nouveau moyen de Dumbledore pour éviter que l'on s'éclipse en douce de l'école…

Je me retins de rire au nez de Ron vu sa mine désabusée.

-Bon Hermione si on laissait ces deux andouilles et que tu m'expliquais ce que j'ai fait comme connerie en acceptant de devenir Préfète ?

Et du coup Hermione et moi terminâmes la soirée assisse sur son lit, elle a me parler avec ferveur de la fonction de préfet et moi à essayer de tout mémoriser. C'était dur parce que les règles, il y en avait beaucoup et le pire c'est qu'Hermione semblait toutes les connaître…

Le lendemain j'avais deux heures de sortilèges puis deux heures de potion. Je me sentis parfaitement stupide : comment faire de la magie avec une baguette quand vous avez tout oublié ! Allez savoir… Et bien en fait il s'avéra que ce fut beaucoup plus simple que ce à quoi je m'attendais.

Je m'assis à côté de mes amis en cours alors que notre professeur de sortilèges, Flitwick, grimpa sur les livres entassés sur sa chaise pour qu'il puisse regarder par-dessus son bureau.

-Ah Miss Rider, commença le professeur avec un grand sourire, je suis bien content de vous revoir. Bien sur n'hésitez pas à poser une question si vous avez besoin d'un quelconque renseignement et…je vous autoriserais aujourd'hui à discuter avec vos voisins pour qu'ils vous aident.

Je souris en repensant à la réaction d'Ombrage. Au moins cela ferait un peu de changement.

Ce jour là, nous allions continuer la pratique du sortilège de Mandranos, en honneur au sorcier qui l'avait inventé. Il permettait de mettre un objet inanimé en mouvement, faire danser une théière par exemple. D'après Flitwick il s'agissait de l'un des sortilèges les plus subtils de la magie, et il nous serait demandé à tous les coups à nos ASPICS.

-Alors sortez vos baguettes jeunes sorciers, s'extasia le petit sorcier perché sur ces grimoires de sa voix flutée, attention je vous remontre le mouvement auquel nous nous sommes exercés l'autre jour.

J'observais attentivement le mouvement du professeur, j'avais un cours entier à rattraper après tout.

-La formule que vous aurez a utiliser est « movalenta insipido », poursuivit notre professeur. Le mieux serait bien sur que vous réussissiez votre sortilège sans prononcer un mot mais je vous laisserai le prononcer durant ce cours pour apprendre le sortilège. Bon allez, à vous maintenant faite moi danser ces petites poupées sur votre table. Souvenez vous bien on fait un cercle puis on relève vers le haut avant de redescendre en arc de cercle.

Je baissais les yeux sur ma poupée en m'imaginant qu'elle dansait le tango en douceur. Et au même moment ma poupée se leva en douceur et commença à virevolter gracieusement sur la table. Je regardais ma poupée stupéfaite. Pour autant que je sache je n'avais ni bougée ma baguette ni murmurée le sortilège et pourtant elle dansait exactement comme je me l'étais imaginée.

Soudain j'entendis Parvati s'exclamer de surprise. Le professeur tourna directement ses yeux vers nous avant de s'extasier devant le spectacle d'une poupée qui dansait le tango. Pourquoi le tango ? Allez savoir

-Miss Rider, s'étonna t'il, c'est vous qui avez fait danser cette poupée ?

Je me tournais vers Ron en espérant qu'il me lancerait un sourire triomphal. Il se contenta de secouer la tête de gauche à droite en haussant les épaules.

-Euh…je ne sais professeur. J'ai juste fait le geste m'expliquais je en brandissant ma baguette au dessus de la table.

-Ah…magnifique magnifique Miss, s'extasia le professeur sans paraître avoir compris ce que je lui disais, regardez tous Miss Rider a réussi. J'accorde dix points à Gryffondor pour ce sortilège muet tout simplement parfait, s'enthousiasme le petit sorcier en sautillant sur ses grimoires.

Je croisais le regard ébahit de Padma depuis l'opposé de la classe avant de tomber sur le visage de McLagen qui me fit un clin d'œil évocateur accompagné d'un sourire charmeur. Ben dis-donc il était tombé sur la tête celui-là ou quoi ?

Le professeur se retourna vers la classe et nous intima tous de tenter d'égaler ma prouesse. Je leur souhaitais bonne chance : je ne savais même pas comment je m'y étais prise, de là a le refaire il y avait un grand pas.

Ron agita soudain sa baguette dans tout les sens en me crevant presque un œil au passage. Rien n'y fit la poupée resta…poupée.

-Punaise mais comment t'a fait ?, s'exclama t'il soudain en me voyant rire de ses tentatives.

- Je…je ne sais vraiment pas Ron, marmonnais-je soudain en me rendant compte de la réalité : je ne me souvenais même pas du présent.

-Comment ça?, intervint Hermione, tu as au moins du faire un geste ou dire la formule.

-Mais j'en sais rien moi !, m'exclamais je en sentant la frustration dans ma voix.

Je baissais les yeux pour regarder la poupée…qui dansait toujours, inlassable, gracieuse et répétant les mêmes mouvements sans fin.

-J'y est juste pensé c'est tout, m'expliquais je devant la mine curieuse de Ron, et elle s'est mis à danser. Figure toi que je ne sais même pas comment la faire arrêter, continuais je en voyant les sourcils d'Hermione se froncer.

-Tu l'as ensorcelée par l'esprit ? Sans même utiliser ta baguette ?, persista-t-elle alors que l'horreur se peignait sur ses traits.

-Mais puisque je te le dis ! A moins que je ne m'en souvienne plus, je n'ai pas bougé cette fichue baguette de bois.

-Athéna, Hermione murmurait, tu sais que très peu de sorciers en son capable ? C'est un talent rare de savoir ensorceler par la pensée.

-Nan, je ne me l'étais pas dit !, persiflais-je en cachant ainsi ma surprise à son commentaire.

D'accord :

un j'étais folle vu que j'oubliais mon passé,

deux j'étais devenue célèbre,

trois j'avais du pain sur la planche pour rattraper mon retard et

quatre je maîtrisais un talent rare : génial, pas mieux pour bien commencer la semaine !,,

J'avais cependant un problème à régler avant la fin du cours : réussir à faire stopper la danse de ma poupée et éventuellement si possible réussir a l'ensorceler de façon normale, c'est-à-dire avec une baguette et un sort.

Je me concentrais sur ma danseuse en l'imaginant poupée. Rien n'y fit elle continuait à danser. Je l'imaginais morte, je l'imaginais immobile, je l'imaginais allongée par terre : toujours rien…elle dansait sans relâche…infatigable. Finalement la fin du cours sonna. La danseuse continuait à danser… stupidement. Alors je commençais à désespérer : j'allais finir a l'asile comme « la sorcière qui ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait ». Du coup je passais mes nerfs sur la poupée lui criant mentalement dessus et lui ordonnant de redevenir une poupée normale. Et la poupée s'avachit sur la table, redevenu simple enchevêtrement de bois. J'en restais coïte : je ne savais toujours pas comment je m'y étais pris mais elle s'était arrêtée de danser.

-Ben…ta fait comment ? s'étonna Ron, je croyais que tu ne savais pas la désensorceler ?

-Euh… tu ne veux pas savoir comment j'ai fait, et je te conseille de ne pas t'y essayer aussi, ricanais je, c'est très mauvais pour les nerfs.

Ron me dévisagea un bon moment en haussant les sourcils…puis haussa ses larges épaules et laissa tomber.

En fin de compte j'étais la seule à vraiment avoir fait danser une poupée. Celle d'Hermione avait fait trois pas et celle de McLagen avait juste changée de place. Hormis le fait que Dean avait transformé sa poupée en chaudron et que la poupée de Neville s'était couverte de pustules rose, rien ne s'était passé : à mon plus grand désarroi, j'étais mystérieusement devenu un cas à part.

**Alors, ça vous a fait rire au moins?**


	10. Différent, ou Rogue qui cède

**Différent**, ou comment sentir un regard vous transformer au plus profond de vous .

PV Severus Rogue.

Les potions, art subtil de mettre les sorts en flacon. La torture de tout élève. Tous des imbéciles incapable de comprendre la subtilité de la transfusion de magie dans un liquide. Et je passais mes journées lassantes à essayer de leur inculquer quelque rudiment dont ils ne retiendraient surement que la moitié.

Cette année était encore pire que les autres. Non seulement je vivais avec le savoir que je ne servais plus à rien pour l'ordre étant donné que ce chien galeux de mage noir avait découvert le pot au roses -je souris en sentant le souvenir de Voldemort fou de rage remonter à ma mémoire- mais en plus je me retrouvais avec de glousseuses débiles qui me couraient derrière. Lassant…

Le vide qui habitait mon cœur depuis quelque semaine protesta de nouveau. Je savais ce qu'il voulait dire…comme tout homme Myagir que j'étais…ma compagne.

_Putain de pouvoir débile_, pestais-je en moi-même en grimacant,_ pourquoi fallait il que je sois myagir ?_

-Un souci Severus ?, demanda une voix nassilarde, vous semblez bien préoccupé ?

Dolores Ombrage, vipère de service au château.

-Vos élèves vous auraient ils chahutés ?

-Nullement Dolorès, l'ordre règne dans ma classe, protestais-je sordonique, un souci personnel sans importance.

Elle me souriait toujours ironiquement alors que je me retournais et quittais résolument la salle de professeurs. Je n'avais pas besoin de compagnie de profs…c'en était une autre que je cherchais. Le souvenir de ma discussion avec Silvano quelque mois plus tôt me revint en mémoire.

Flashback

-Severus ?, Silvano me rejoignit sur mon tronc dans la clairière, ça fait des lustres que tout le monde te cherche.

La communauté avait tout ressenti, bien évidemment, le pouvoir nous reliait tous entre nous. Et maintenant il allait me cuisiner.

-Je dois te parler, chuchota t'il doucement en me serrant l'épaule, Nous avons tous senti l'évolution de ton cœur mon ami. Tu sais qui elle est ?

Je ne répondis pas, cherchant de nouveau autour de moi. Tentant par tout le moyens de trouver la compagne que le monde me désignait.

-Severus je t'en prie ne soit pas aussi têtu. La vie avec une femme te rendra heureux crois moi, me gronda t'il gentiment, la force de la magie blanche qui circule dans les veines des myagirs comme toi et moi nous lie pour la vie à une femme tu le sais bien. Alors cesse de me nier que la magie t' a offert âme sœur aussi.

Je soupirais lourdement… la peine m'envahissant. S'il savait…

-Severus ?, Silvano s'inquiéta en voyant la douleur apparaître sur mon visage.

-Je ne nie rien Silvano, soufflais-je tout doucement, mais…je ne la sens pas autour de moi. Quelque chose m'empêche de l'atteindre de me lier à elle !

Il ne pipa mot, l'horreur envahissant son visage.

-Le lien ne vous relie pas ? Même pas quand elle dort ?

-Non. C'est comme un vide cruel dans mon cœur que rien ne vient remplir, avouais-je submergé par le besoin de tout raconter.

-Explique moi, exigea gentiment mon frère Myagir.

-J'ai senti quand la transformation a commencé, vivement ressentie et puis soudain, plouf plus rien…comme si…comme si elle a été tué, chuchotais-je, mais elle est toujours là…sa force subsiste j'en suis persuadé. C'est juste que quelque chose l'empêche d'atteindre la communauté.

-Severus, je ne comprends pas, elle serait coupée de l'esprit du peuple ?

-Je ne vois pas d'autre explication…

Silvano ne me repondit pas. Soudain il devint livide.

-Silvano ?, paniquais-je.

-Severus il faut que tu l'a trouves : si sa magie ne peut pas se lier à la tienne ou à celle du peuple pour créer l'équilibre elle va développer seule la puissance d'un couple. Elle va être ingérable…

Les pires scénarios se mirent à se développer dans ma tête. Cauchemars du monde.

Silvano se calma brutalement et serra tendrement mes épaules.

-Je ne peux qu'imaginer ta douleur mon ami, mais…je la comparerai à celle que je devais éprouver si Alicia m'était arrachée… Garde courage Severus, m'intima t'il, tu vas la trouver et nous allons tous t'aider dans cela.

Je hochais la tête la gorge serrée.

-Je me charge de mettre les autres au courant d'accord ?, me proposa t'il en ressentant ma difficulté a en parler, maintenant tu devrais y aller. Poudlard t'attends.

Je voulus protester mais il me coupa.

-Severus ne soit pas difficile, tu sais que c'est le plus sur pour toi maintenant que Voldemort est à tes trousses. Et Dumbledore à besoin de toi comme professeur et pour protéger l'école.

Je soupirais lourdement, me levais et raccompagnais Silvano au foyer…récupérais mes affaires et disparus vers Pourdlard. Les âmes de mes frères et sœurs de cœur m'encourageant pour tenir…

Dans mon cœur le trou béant hurla.

Fin du flashback.

_Ressaissis toi Severus !_, me hurlais-je dessus pour faire taire mes souvenirs. J'avais cours la et m'étais déjà apitoyé sur moi-même pendant les derniers mois à traverser la terre entière pour trouver une jeune femme qui comblerais ce trou. Je n'avais pas besoin de craquer maintenant devant une bande de dégingandé de sixième année.

Fulminant intérieurement j'ouvris violemment la porte de mon cachot sur les élèves qui chahutaient dehors. _Parfai t,_ ils se turent instantanément.

-Je vous en prie, les accueillis-je de ma voix de prof ténébreux en les laissant entrer.

Une paire d'yeux saphir me dévisagèrent surpris. Et mon cœur eut un raté.

_Severus_…me grogna mon inconscient, _ne délires pas c'est une élève._

Miss Rider bien évidemment, je ne pus m'empêcher d'être envahis d'un flot d'émotion comme la veille en croisant son visage sublime. Elle avait changé, muri à la fois physiquement mais apparemment aussi moralement durant son absence.

La jeune fille suivit ses camarades dans ma salle et je me concentrais sur ses camarades pour remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Ok, même chose que d'habitude. Les lions semblaient croire qu'ils allaient à l'échafaudage et le Serpentard faisaient la fête vu que je les avais toujours chouchoutés sur ordre de Voldemort…_ce chien galeux._

Je m'arrêtais net en voulant aller vers mon bureau…une jeune fille semblait désespérée au milieu de l'allée entre les table…Athéna Rider.

De dieu quel idiot, la pauvre ne savait pas où aller vu que j'avais instauré un nouvel système de places pour calmer ces idiots de serpents perfides.

-Miss Rider ?, l'appelais-je en me concentrant pour rester dans le mode prof…

Elle vrilla instantanément sur place comme si le feu était à ses trousses.

-Combien de fois va-t-il falloir vous répéter quand je ne suis pas…un assassin envoyé à vos trousses, me moquais-je en notant son visage surpris qui commençait à rougir.

-Encore une fois apparemment, marmotta t'elle penaude en rougissant de plus belle.

Je faillis mourir et eu la soudaine envie de la consoler en la serrant dans mes bras. Elle avait l'air complètement dépassée par les événements.

-Apparemment, je vais faire une entorse à mes habitudes pour vous, décrétais-je en mode Rogue prof de potion tout en me dirigeant vers l'avant de la salle échappant à son magnifique regard, vous pourrez travailler avec Miss Granger en attendant que vous ayez rattrapé le niveau. N'en abusez pas pour discuter Miss Granger, poursuivis-je pour la miss je sais tout qui rayonnait de joie , et Mr Londubat votre nouveau partenaire temporaire sera Miss Patil, terminais-je pour l'idiot qui me servait d'élève, Allez qu'attendez vous pour vous installer et vous mettre au travail !

Athéna échangea gracieusement de place avec la grand brinqueballant Londubat. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer la finesse avec laquelle elle abordait sa journée. Dans mon cœur un trou cessa mystérieusement de hurler.

_Quels idiots !_ Londubat avait encore oublié de tourner dans le mauvais sens, comme si le fait que je le lui répète à chaque cours ne suffisait pas à ce que cela rentre dans sa tête, pestais-je 30 minutes plus tard après avoir encore évité une explosion de chaudron.

Un rire étouffé à ma droite me tira de mes songes.

-Non, ça c'est la patte de tarentule géante, rigola Granger en regardant Athéna lui montrer un ingrédient, c'est cette petite racine la mimoselle.

La jeune fille soupira rageusement.

-Ces trucs se ressemblent tous non d'un…, se plaignit t'elle en se saisissant de la mimoselle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'aider.

-Un souci miss ?, demandais-je doucement.

Et mer…credi je l'avais encore fait sursauter. Franchement j'étais un gros con ou quoi ?

-Non, sourit-t'elle.

-La mimoselle est un plante capable de tuer une personne a raison de quelque goutes de son jus, une patte de tarentule ne réussira qu'a lui faire pousser des pustules roses sur le nez, m'expliquais-je alors que ses joues se rosirent légèrement.

-Ah, Singulière différence, commenta t'elle en baissant les yeux sur la racine.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant la perspicacité de son humour. Oh non…pas de sourire de Rogue ou je casse mon image…pestais-je en me rendant compte de ce que je venais de faire.

Alors je me retournais et allais passer mes nerfs sur cet idiot de Malefoy qui faillit tuer son camarade.

-Attends…il vient sérieux de sourire ?, chuchota une voix de fille dans mon dos.

-Oui, pourquoi ?, Rider, innocence incarnée.

-Rogue ne sourit jamais…il fait tout le temps la gueule franchement.

Je pestais, _idiot _!

Au fond de moi une petite voix me chuchotait le contraire.

_Avoue Sev, la beauté de la jeune Rider te fait perdre toutes tes dents et tu ne regrette pas de lui avoir souri…_

Je me maudis…


	11. Evolution, ou l'histoire avec la merde

**Celui-ci est un peu plus dur a écrire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même bizz...**

**Evolutions**, ou comment s'enfoncer encore plus dans la merde .

**PV d'Athena :**

Poudlard n'avait pas trop changé des quelque souvenirs que j'avais. Les profs était essentiellement les même, à une grosse exception près…et la vie étudiante était toujours aussi hilarante.

Faire « chié » à Ombrage devint le nouveau sport des Gryffondors et nous en étions à la phase : questions stupides à longueur de cours. J'y devenais plutôt douée. Elle tombait dans le panneau à chaque fois. Seul bémol, j'avais gagné l'étiquette imbécile mais peu importe…je m'amusais beaucoup trop.

En somme ma vie retombait lentement sur des roulettes. Je dis bien en somme. La plus part des élèves m'étais revenus en mémoire. Et…finalement le rôle de préfète n'étais pas si compliqué…surtout quand je ne faisais qu'appliquer les règles en surface.

Mais…j'avais tout à apprendre. Toute ma culture envolée en un séjour dans une forêt. Sans oublier que je n'avais toujours pas compris ce que je faisais dans ladite forêt à la base. Et rattraper le retard scolaire de 5 ans, apprendre toutes ces subtilités du monde magique que l'on inculqué aux sorciers depuis leur plus jeune âge, _et _parfaire la culture générale minimale que j'étais censé avoir… Ca faisait beaucoup. Trop en fait pour une vie humaine. Je vivais au rythme de 43 heures minimum d'apprentissage par semaine. McGonagall avait tenu parole, je me retrouvais avec des heures d'études à rattraper mon retard. En soit pas très dur, il me suffisait simplement d'aller à la bibliothèque et d'y lire les livres de théorie.

Ok un peu moins simple que cela : j'étais censé mémoriser…mais soit, ma mémoire semblait vouloir fonctionner dans le mode mémoriser :c'était le bouton se souvenir qui était en panne. Non, le plus gros problème c'était toujours ma magie elle-même qui bloquait. Malgré le nombres d'heures incalculables que je passais à essayer de réussir tout l'inventaire de sorts d'un élève de sixième année. Vu que cette fichue de pu…n de baguette à la c… ne faisait absolument pas ce que je voulais. Je veux faire s'envoler une pomme …sort de première année. Mais non ! Le fruit ne bouge pas d'un poil. Par contre quand je pestais dans ma tête sur cette fichu pomme en lui hurlant dessus de s'envoler…hop elle finissait au plafond. Ma baguette inutile bout de bois dans ma main.

J'étais obligée de tricher à tout bout de champ en cours. J'agitais la baguette avec le bon geste en m'imaginant en même temps dans ma tête ce que je voulais voir arriver…tada. Tous les profs me félicitaient et devenaient songeur devant mon aptitude merveilleuse. OK sauf quand j'avais encore réussi à faire un trou dans un mur ou a produire des serpents de feu qui rampaient sur le sol, créant un carnage pas possible dans la salle de classe. Ce qui arrivait systématiquement quand j'essayais d'utiliser la baguette au lieu de mon pouvoir mental secret. Alors du coup pour berner les profs, je ratais volontairement les exercices, ou ne faisait apparaître de temps en temps que de médiocres résultats en utilisant la tête : j'avais déjà suffisamment de soucis pour ne pas y rajouter une attention particulière.

-Allez Athéna ! On va être en retard au cours de McGonagall, m'appela Hermione du pied de l'escalier en me tirant de mes songes.

Secouant la tête pour chasser mes pensées noires de la tête je me ruais en bas de l'escalier. Difficile quand vous êtes à moitié endormi : Ombrage m'avait fait passer mon énième heure de colle. Enfin si heure de colle était le bon mot, torture c'était plus adapté. Elle me faisait copier des lignes avec mon propre sang « j'espionne en secret », ornait désormais ma main droite. Nouvelle marque que je camouflais des autres, sauf à Ombrage. Harry savait : elle lui avait fait subir la même chose, mais nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le silence; rien ne servait de nous embêter encore plus avec le crapaud. Seulement écrire jusqu'à minuit puis faire ses devoirs jusqu'à 1 heures : dur de se lever le lendemain.

Ron Hermione et Harry m'attendaient et, se chamaillant comme à leur habitude, ils me suivirent jusqu'à la salle de McGonagall.

Celle-ci ne nous épargna pas à 8 heures du matin : sortilèges d'apparition et de disparition, informulés bien évidemment. Je me mordis les lèvres devant la mine dépitée de Ron. Son aguille n'avait pas bougé d'un poil hier et il ne semblait pas briller d'enthousiasme à réessayer.

-Mr. Weasley affichez un peu plus d'enthousiasme je vous prie, commenta Mc. Gonagall en observant elle aussi Ron qui sursauta.

Le pauvre devint pivoine.

La demi-heure suivante je m'efforçais patiemment de rater l'exercice ou ne laissais disparaître qu'une demi-aiguille. A la douzième tentative Mc Gonagall vint se poster juste devant moi.

-Allez y Miss Rider, me sourit t'elle

Je fis le geste avec la baguette, m'imaginant que l'aiguille ne disparaissait qu'à moitié… et le tatouage sur mon avant-bras se mit violemment à bruler. Sur le coup je perdis ma concentration et l'aiguille se volatilisa sous mes yeux.

-He ho, Athéna tu m'écoutes au moins ?, se fâcha Hermione.

Je levais mes yeux sur elle. Sonnée. Nous étions dans la grande salle en train de manger le repas de midi… attendez stop…repas de MIDI ?

-Hé, t'as vu le loup-garou ou quoi ?, rigola Hermione, tu es toute blanche.

-Hein, eu non, désolé, je ne t'écoutais pas trop, marmonnais-je.

-Tu es malade ?

-Non non non, tentais-je de la rassurer, j'ai juste un peu mal dormi.

Tu parles… j'avais encore perdu une demi journée de ma vie ! Pouf effacé de ma mémoire ! Un instant je me trouvais en plein cours de métamorphoses et l'instant après il était midi et je mangeais. Ce qui s'était écoulé entre les deux…aucun souvenir.

Je luttais contre mes larmes de rage. J'étais entrain de devenir cinglée ou quoi ? Ou alors j'avais vraiment un problème neurologique. Comme si le fait que mes souvenirs aient disparus ne suffisait pas. Rajoutons une déconnectassions neurologique temporelle… si cela existe. Ah et j'oublie ma difficulté à mémoriser tout ce que j'essayais de m'apprendre en une journée… Absolument parfait. Sans parler de ma baguette et mes « pouvoirs surdimentionels »

Et en plus les trous me mémoire survenaient de plus en plus souvent et de plus en plus longtemps. Au départ ça ne m'arrivait que la nuit. Puis je perdis quelque secondes en cours, quand la marque noire me picotait mais là…c'était des laps de temps plus longs. Durant lesquels j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi sans même m'en rendre compte. C'était à en devenir malade. Sur mon avant bras le signe ineffaçable brûlait toujours.

-Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas aller voir Mme. Pomfresh ?, me pressa Harry à son tours.

-Merde je vais bien ok ! m'énervais-je, fichez moi la paix !

Il me regarda, douché et ne dis plus rien, me laissant ruminer le nez dans mon livre de sortilèges.

-Athéna, ne t'énerve pas ok, on est juste inquiets, commença soudain Hermione.

-Je sais, c'est moi qui suit désolée, c'est ridicule.

-Au fait, tu n'as pas oublié l'entrainement ce soir ?, me sourit Harry les yeux brillants de malice, m'ayant apparemment pardonné.

Ma mine dépitée dut disparaître comme les nuages devant le soleil. Le Quidditch... La plus belle invention des sorciers…après la magie.

**Voila, mes excuses en fait pour les titres bizarres... ça marche pas comme je veux mais... j'ai pas envie de TOUT recharger... déja que ça prend trois heures... alors voila... tant pis hein?**


End file.
